


Alpha Says

by Endraking



Series: The sexual misadventures of Liam Dunbar [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, A Little Bit Of Crack, A little bit of angst, After Series AU, Alternate Universe - Future, Bisexual? Liam, Blindfolds, Bottom Theo Raeken, Broken bed, College, Confused Liam Dunbar, Confused Theo Raeken, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't take too seriously, Gay Theo Raeken, Hayden and Liam are good friends, Hayden helps them both, Knotting, Liam Dunbar underwear thief, Liam-centric, Light Bondage, M/M, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Oral Top Theo Raeken, Oral bottom Liam Dunbar, POV Liam Dunbar, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Self-Discovery, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Experimentation, Theo is the other, Top Liam Dunbar, Topping from the Bottom, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Everything made sense to Liam.  He was going to be an Alpha.  He had his own pack.  College was going well.  Hayden broke up with him a while back but he was taking his time to find the right girl.  Everything made sense.  Until one single kiss and now he didn't know up from down, left from right.  Turning to Hayden, he needed to find a way to return things to normal or find his new normal.





	Alpha Says

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts), [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).

> For Snaeken, I know this isn't what you expected but I hope you enjoy the gift for your special day all the same.
> 
> And for Shatteeran. You helped make this a reality. Thank you.

Even hours later the warmth and taste still stung his tongue from his lips. The darkness of the room held solid except the glow from his phone illuminating his face. Liam licked his lips, another tease from the taste raising the hairs on the back of his neck while the heavy pit in his stomach grew. Scott's name and number glowed brightly; his finger poised over the green call icon.

With a heavy sigh, Liam clicked the top bottom and the darkness of his dorm room once again enveloped him. He should call Scott, or Mason, or Stiles, or maybe Corey. After several minutes held the silence, he looked the red numbers of his alarm clock: 01:18 AM.

He swallowed his uncertainty and opened his phone. With a few quick movements, he brought it to his ear and heard the rings.

After three prolonged drags of ringing, a voice cut through, mostly held with the softness of sleep but Hayden's sharp words hit, "Before you say anything, the answer is no."

Liam's mouth dropped as he half whined, half argued back, "Hey, you don't even know what I was going to say."

She shot back, "I'm your ex and it's past 1 in the morning. I don't think you are calling to remember the good old times."

"What?!?!"

"We aren't hooking up."

He huffed his breaths, "That's not even why I was calling."

The line went silent for a moment before Hayden sighed and replied flatly, "You've got five minutes."

His mouth went dry as the events of the evening came back. The soulful gaze of those eyes. The warmth of those hands on his arms. The soft press of lips but the demanding passion of that kiss. He tried to formulate the words, but Hayden added, "You're wasting your time. 3 minutes-"

He interrupted with a distant whisper, "It happened again."

The line fell silent. Only breaths carried before Hayden's harsh tone evaporated, "Are you alright? Does Scott know?"

The concern in her tone pulled him from those thoughts as he quickly followed, "Oh! No! Not that. I thought about talking about this with Scott, but I needed to talk to someone that knows. You know, knows me."

Hayden clicked her tongue and a bite returned to her tone, "Then why are you waking me up? Mason knows you better than I do."

His nerves jumped and he ran his free hand through his hair, scratching his scalp, as he added with a hint of desperation. "No. Not like that. I mean kind of like that but know, the way you know me."

The silence returned as he held his breath in his throat. Every strand of courage snapped and just before the last one triggered, she replied, "This is the third time, isn't it?"

He lowered and raised his head slowly as if she could see the movement before he replied softly, "Y-yeah."

"And you're questioning things again, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah."

She launched the well-meaning accusation, "Have you talked with him about it?"

The pit in his stomach shifted from heavy to cold and glazed his skin in fear. "NO!" He shook his head rapidly, "I can't talk to him. Not until I know."

"I see."

His heart hammered in his chest and he tried to think of anything to say, anything to continue talking rather than have these thoughts flood his mind. Whether Hayden was doing it as a measure of punishment for their relationship or she was genuinely thinking, he'd never know but knowing her, it was probably both. She yanked his attention back, "What are you doing this weekend?"

He stumbled over his words, "St-studying. Maybe hanging out with Mason."

She replied, "No. You are packing your things for a trip out of town. Make sure you have everything you could need because you are not going back to your dorm."

"Where am I going? I don't know of anywhere I'm going out of town."

"Because you aren't."

He nervously chuckled, "You're not making sense."

She groaned, "Liam. Focus. You are going to tell anyone who asks that you are going out of town to visit your cousin in LA."

He quickly inquired, "So I'm going to LA?"

He could feel the irritation through the phone as she softly muttered, "I don't even know why I try" before she continued, clearly speaking to him, "You're coming by my loft."

"Why there?"

"Remember that fantasy you had while we were dating."

The cold lump returned and invaded his throat and stomach once again. He remembered the fantasy. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forget it. Especially after he told her all those months ago. He had managed to forget his thoughts about it specifically though. Maybe he was distracted by the other more than he realized. With a fearful quiver, he asked, "Y-you'd do that? For me? After everything?"

Hayden's warm chuckle lightened his heart and cleared away those fears briefly, "Yes Liam. I'd do it for you." She added with a hint of annoyance, "I'd also do it so you wouldn't have a need to call me at...almost 2 in the morning now."

The warmth of his smile reached his cheeks, "I'm sorry Hayden. I-I didn't know who else-"

"Stop apologizing. I have to ask though. If I can, would you prefer a third?"

He closed his eyes and thought about those lips. The scratch of facial hair against his cheek. The masculine scent of arousal. He weakly admitted, "Y-yeah."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. But don't tell anyone about this. This is between us. I'm going to help you, but I don't want you to sabotage it, okay?"

His anger rose briefly, "Why would I sabotage it? I need to know this answer!"

"Liam. Because you are clumsy sometimes. Especially with your heart."

He wanted to be mad, to argue back but Hayden was right. If he didn't do this in secret then he would probably never try, never have the answer. He took a slow deep breath, "Alright. I trust you."

He could hear the smile in her voice, "Good. Try not to think about it and get some sleep. We both have class in the morning."

"Good night.... I love you."

"Love you too Liam."

The phone line went dead. His extremes tingled with anxious energy but no longer his thoughts of what happened, but the answer to what could.

His mind tortured him as he tried to sleep. Visions centered around his dilemma refused to abate. 

_Once again, he joked and laughed, quickly downing the wolfsbane laced beer at a meeting between packs that happened not far from campus. He'd never seen so many werewolves in one location and the tension of revelry was so much higher than any normal party he'd experienced. _

_With Monroe's stronghold dislodged from Beacon County, they were celebrating. Inebriated wolves and their close pack connections joked, laughed, took part in beer pong and arm-wrestling matches. Scott and Stiles argued by the grills as Deaton and Derek cooked._

_His pack, the puppies, stayed near his side. Whether to protect him from the others, or the others from him, he'd never know._

_Theo slyly remarked, "Are you sure you should be drinking so much, Little Wolf?"_

_He blew off the remark and stepped from Mason and Corey, who were busy attending each other and their drinks. _

_Theo and Nolan flanked him as he approached Lydia, Malia, and a shorter raven-haired teen from another pack. Malia argued with her, "I don't know why you care? Everyone is here to celebrate."_

_Liam interjected with a slurred smile, "I'm the alpha in training. I might be able to help."_

_Malia rolled her eyes while Lydia chuckled softly. The girl answered his remark, "It's not that I care about it happening. I just think it's one sided."_

_He lowered his brown, "What's one sided?"_

_Malia grinned before she snaked her hands behind Lydia's neck and pulled her into a long kiss. The girl tilted her head as a couple of guys cheered from the beer pong table, "That."_

_Stiles shouted to them from the grill as Malia and Lydia released one another, their cheeks flush, "Hey! Save some for me!"_

_The girl crossed her arms, “People cheer when two women kiss at a party but do two men ever kiss? No. I’m just saying it’s not fair.”_

_"Fair huh..."_

_Two tiny words but he could see the shift in the girl's eyes before he spun and latched hold of a wrist. Before the complaint could reach his ears, he pulled him in, closed his eyes and smashed their lips together. The taste and pressure were amazing, and his tongue slipped free, swiping through the other's mouth, searching for a pair, before he released. His knees shook as he released, the warmth and pressure shooting to his groin before he realized he was being cradled to stand. Strong hands and arms held him, but Stiles shout broke the spell. "That goes for you too Liam! I don’t care what he says, I get the first dance."_

_His chest shook as he slowly opened his eyes and gazed into those piercing orbs._

The vision faded as his eyes opened. The dark ceiling greeted him. As did his throbbing cock against the weight of the covers.

The weekend couldn't come fast enough.

With a huff, Liam tossed and turned, unable to get back to sleep. He followed Hayden's advice, keeping to himself, excluding his schoolwork. The pack almost instantly picked up on this change, but he managed to dodge them as easily as he ignored their texts. He needed to keep himself away from them, more specifically the other.

As he stared at his history paper, something that normally excited him, his mind wandered to the second time.

_Sitting on the stairs to the deck of the back of the Geyer residence. The lights in the kitchen turned off, blanketed them both in darkness, the only light from the stars and the sliver of the moon. Liam looked to the stairs, his anger tingling at his fingertips but the emptiness inside sucking away the energy._

_The pack meeting hadn't gone as he expected but with everything that happened during high school, he wasn't surprised._

_He felt the movement next to him before the other spoke, "I don't know why you tried. Some things don't change."_

_He moved his hands and stared at them, letting his claws grow and shrink. The repetitive gesture worked to calm his nerves as he replied, "Someone had to say something. Someone had to bring it up. Times change. People change."_

_"It's not about that. You know that."_

_He pressed his eyes closed, "It should be about that. Think about it with Monroe. We lived together or died together. Lone wolves don't survive."_

_The shoulder of the other brushed against his as he shrugged, "Not everyone survives. Gabe wasn't alone. He didn't."_

_He sucked in breaths as the bodies of those killed by the Beast came back. The bodies of the victims of the Anuk-ite. The carnage left behind by Gerard and the hunters. "Th-that was different. You know that."_

_"Is it that different?"_

_It was a simple question. One that he hated the answer. It really wasn't that different. Gabe trusted Monroe completely and was killed for it. Scott trusted Theo completely and was killed for it. Trust too freely given could lead to one's death. A cold hard truth._

_"It isn't. But I don't believe it. There has to be more."_

_"What if there isn't? What if that's all there is?"_

_He shook his head, "Then I refuse. If trusting you means that I risk dying at your hands again, then I'll still do it."_

_He felt the warmth of breath against his throat. If he had to guess, those eyes were locked on him. "You don't mean that."_

_"I do."_

_With a single huff followed by a laugh, the other remarked, "Words. That's all this is, Liam. Words don't matter."_

_He was right. Words don't matter. His eyes flew open as the nervous energy moved him. He spun on the stairs and grabbed the other. His fingertips slid up his neck as his arms embraced his shoulders._

_The movement to hold him was quick, but he slowly dragged out the finish, barely pressing their lips together. After a chaste moment, he released him, immediately catching the scent of salt as the tears no doubt streaked down the other's face. He couldn't look for fear of breaking down himself. He looked back to yard and replied, "That wasn't a word. I accept you. I trust you."_

A loud knock at the door pulled him back and he called out, "It's open."

The door opened and he barely lifted his eyes from his computer as Mason stepped into the room. "Shouldn't you be locking your door? I know it isn't that late, but you are the famous Liam Dunbar, werewolf extraordinaire."

He nibbled on his bottom lip and squinted a grin, "Y-yeah. I should probably do that."

Mason stepped up behind him and squeezed his shoulders while looking at his computer screen. "At this rate, you're not going to be ready for Friday night."

Friday night? Friday night? What was importan- OH NO!... He'd forgotten. His eyes widened as his mind, oh so helpfully retrieved the information that it traitorously hid from him while he was dodging the pack. "We aren't still doing that pack ceremony thing?"

Mason tapped his shoulder before peeling away with a grin, "I don't know. I think it's kind of cool that Scott and the older pack want to throw a celebration for you, declare you as an official alpha. You know, without the whole red eyes, but an alpha."

"You're only saying that because we're going to have a party."

Mason swayed his head from side to side, looking to the ceiling as if he were weighing options, "Congratulating you on this new position sounds great to me. And since we are having a party, we should enjoy ourselves, right alpha?"

He reached over and playfully shoved Mason, who quickly caught himself with a chuckle. "That's not even funny."

"Which part? The party or Al-pha?" Mason intentionally pulled apart the syllables of the word, the mischief going to his eyes.

"You know which part."

Mason shrugged, "The pack will all be there. And I'm pretty sure they are going to want some answers."

"Answers?"

"Yeah, like why you've been dodging us for the last week."

"Oh. That."

"YEAH! THAT!"

Mason crossed his arms and tilted his head expectantly. After several moments, he barely lifted his voice as he asked, "What?"

Mason shook his head, "So you plan on ignoring that I mentioned anything?"

He lowered his head slightly, "Maybe? Will it work?"

Mason scoffed, "About as well as the idea of this out of town trip with some cousin you haven't seen since you were nine. And by the way, does your family know how annoying it is that your cousin's name is William with you being named Liam?"

He couldn't help but smile as he shrugged, "Yeah. That doesn't make a lot of sense does it."

"No. Not at all."

After another pause, Mason inquired, "So, you're going to see your cousin in LA? Alright, what's her name?"

He scrunched his nose, "His name is William. We were just laughing about it."

"No. You aren't going to see William. You're being secretive. You don't want to be around your pack, and you are disappearing for the weekend. What's her name? Is it Crystal?"

"Why do I have to be seeing someone?"

"Because you are acting like you are sneaking off to see someone. I know my best friend."

He sighed. He knew he couldn't keep the secret from Mason. But he didn't have to share it all either. "Fine. I am going to see someone."

"If it's Crystal, she's going to be there too. She heard about a party where you were the man of the hour and had to be there."

He looked back to his blank screen and thought about Crystal. He knew she liked him. They flirted quite a bit when they were taking psychology. But for all their flirting, his mind kept pulling him away.

He quickly muttered the lie, "Do me a favor. Don't tell anyone. I'm trying to keep this trip a secret."

Mason beamed a smile, "Whatever you say, Alpha."

"And stop calling me that."

"Calling you what? Alpha?"

He playfully growled and Mason nearly doubled over with laughter.

He pushed the lie and he felt a bit bad about it, especially considering this was Mason, his best friend, the other person he would've called after 1 AM.

The sun reflected the light from the screen of his smartphone as he paced outside of Theo’s dorm. He read over the message again:

“Grab something for scent unless you want vanilla candles. If you don’t get something, I can grab a towel from the gym after someone finishes using it.”

He groaned at the thought of smelling some strange man the entire time he was living out his fantasy.

He looked into the window of the laundry room. A basket was stacked over every washer and most of the dryers. He knew Theo always did his laundry on this day and with his morning run, he should be able to find something.

Did it have to be Theo’s scent? His mind answered the question faster than he asked: YES! With a sigh he paced and looked back to see Theo on the other side of the sliding pane window. He ducked off to the side. Theo was in his grey sweats with a large basket of clothes. Jackpot.

Now he had to get something from them. Without Theo seeing him. Or the article. Without him knowing. Fuck.

He looked to the quad and noticed a pizza delivery man carrying his empty red insulation box under his arm while focusing on his smartphone. 

He rushed from the bushes and jumped in front of the man, startling him to the point of dropping the empty cloth container.

“Hey, um sorry about that.”

The man knelt and picked up the box, pocketing his phone, “I don’t have any pizzas to spare.”

Liam rubbed the back of his head nervously, “But, you could pretend you had one for say Theo Raeken in building 2505, right?”

The man narrowed his eyes, “What do you want?”

Liam huffed a sigh, “Okay. I’m trying to prank my buddy because he always pulls jokes on me and maybe this time, I can get him.”

The man’s brow peaked, “By having me pretend to deliver him a pizza?”

“I know. It sounds stupid but I promise you. It’ll be the best.”

The man shook his head, “No.”

“What?!?!?”

“I said no.”

The pizza delivery man moved to step around him and his mind raced. He needed this distraction. “I’ll pay you $20.”

The man stopped, “$20 to pretend to delivery a pizza to your friend?”

He quickly added, “Yeah. But you have to insist it’s cash on delivery and it’s the most ridiculous pizza ever.”

“What’s his room number?”

“He’s in the halls. Just shout out his name for the pizza.”

The man walked back and held out his hand, “Money?”

“After! I’ll meet you out here, okay. I’m going to get into position.”

The man shook his head, “Whatever” and held the box in his hands like it had a pizza. He darted to the window as the man entered the building and made it to the window just in time to hear the shout, “I’ve got a chicken, pineapple, curry powder, banana pizza with peanuts for a Theo Raeken!”

He watched Theo perk up from staring at the machines, “What?”

By the time the man repeated it, Theo dropped his basket and stepped into the hall. “I didn’t order a pizza and I certainly didn’t order that one.”

Liam pressed his hands against the glass and slid the window open. Once he hoisted himself, he heard the man continue, “Hey, I don’t make these things up. And you listed in your special requests for me to delivery it sensually. How sensual?”

Liam slapped his hand to his mouth to stop the laugh as he imagined Theo turning beet red. Theo argued, “I didn’t order a pizza and I wouldn’t have any delivery person bring anything to me “sensually”.

“Sir, Once I get my $35 you can have your pizza and we can pretend you never asked for this.”

Theo’s voice jumped, “I didn’t ask for it!”

The argument continued and Liam rushed to the basket. He pushed aside a towel and grabbed a somewhat damp piece of cloth. Just as he turned, the scent caught him.

He tossed the sock to the floor. Theo might be hot, might have the body of a Greek god but he had feet that could kill.

Theo added, “I didn’t order a pizza. I’m going back to do my laundry.”

“Fuck!” Liam huffed the word as he tossed articles from Theo’s basket on the floor until he saw it. The coarse cloth white jock. His mouth watered. Of course, Theo wore jocks. With an ass like that.

He snatched it and moved to the window but caught the sound of Theo’s footfall. He had to hide it. He pressed against the sides of his basketball shorts. NO POCKETS! FUCK! 

Just as Theo crossed the entrance, he shoved the jock into the front of his briefs.

Theo lifted his head and met his gaze just as he turned around from the window. “Liam? What are you doing here?”

He nervously scratched the back of his head, “I, was, um, taking a nature walk. It’s such a nice day out today.”

Theo flatly inquired, “A nature walk. In the dorm laundry room.”

“Y-yeah. Gotta practice climbing through windows. Never know when you need to climb through a window.”

“Uh huh.”

The pizza delivery man stepped to the entrance, “Hey, what about my money?”

Theo nearly snarled back, “I told you. I didn’t order a pizza.”

The man snarked back, “Not you. This guy.” The man pointed to him.

All the blood rushed to his face and he chuckled as he reached into his arm strap a pulled out a $20 bill. As he handed it to the man, Theo asked coldly, “Why do you owe him money?”

Liam nibbled on his bottom lip, “You see, I wanted him to prank you, you know with the pizza. It was funny right.”

Theo stepped closer, clearly still annoyed but the scent shifted, and he caught the movement of Theo’s eyes. They shifted from his face to burning holes at his stuffed underwear. While Theo stared at him, his eyes, playing the other side, moved down those grey sweats. He saw the shadows of the outline as Theo’s cock began to push the soft fabric. 

Theo coughed and shook away the gaze, pulling his gaze back as well, before continuing, “Yeah. Very funny Liam.”

The man added, “Yeah, whatever” taking the money and leaving them.

“Um, I should go too.”

Theo moved and blocked him from the door, “Li, we haven’t had a chance to talk.”

The scent of arousal poured from Theo and he couldn’t miss the tiny glances down to his obvious bulge.

He backed up slowly, stumbling past a table as he made it to the window, “Yeah. And we will. But I should finish this, um, nature walk.”

“So, you’re climbing out the window.”

Liam hoisted himself into the ceil, “Yeah. It just feels right.”

Theo licked his lips and that was the final straw to his balance as he tumbled off the side and into the bush. He quickly called back, “I’m fine! Don’t check on me!”

Once he made it to his feet, he ran, wanting to put as much distance between Theo and the laundry room.

Besides the incident at the laundry room, he succeeded at dodging most of the pack until the celebration. Somehow the ceremony wasn't quite what he thought. Members from the other packs joined as the older pack told stories about him. Most of them were flattering, except for Stiles who somehow managed to squeeze in story after story of him being naked. Before they broke away to drink and revel the visitors outside of the pack were greeting him with the phrase, "It was hot out."

This must be the problem with being an alpha. Someone is always looking to embarrass you.

He looked to his phone and saw Hayden's message:

"Everything is ready here."

He typed his reply, but Theo's voice yanked him from the bubble.

"So, you're going to continue hiding from us?"

His head shot up as Theo's grey to blue, impossible to label eyes cut through him. "I-I'm not hiding from you. Or anyone. I was in the center, of the group and the stories."

Theo's voice softened, "You know what I mean."

He did. It wasn't even a full week yet since the third incident.

_Being on patrol of the grounds of the school and the Preserve with Theo. Talking about everything and nothing. The moonlight pouring through the trees as it seemed like not another soul was out but them. And then it happened._

_Theo pressed a hand against his chest and held him against a thick oak as their lips met. The electricity traveled from Theo's lips to his body. Theo poured himself into the kiss and he'd done the same. Their bodies rolled against one another, muscle pushing against muscle, the tension of his swelling cock pushing against Theo's groin. When Theo released him, he sucked in breaths. His entire body pulsed with heat. He could see it and smell it from Theo. "Is this what you want?"_

_Theo's words sounded so small, so unsure, like the chimera was testing the waters. The cocky mask had fallen, and he gazed at Theo, the real Theo underneath. And then he ran._

_He'd never cleared the Preserve that fast, dodging trees and rocks, not to mention Theo calling out to him. He didn't mean to hurt Theo but everything in his body triggered fight or flight and so he ran._

Theo clapped his hands loudly, "Earth to Little Wolf!"

The memory faded, "I-I don't know what you mean. And I'd appreciate respecting my title. I worked really hard to be a good alpha."

Theo groaned and began to step toward him, and he quickly muttered, "Alpha says stop!"

Theo froze, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He rambled, "I mean, since I'm the alpha, I can like give orders. And if I say, "Alpha says" then you have to listen."

Theo lowered his foot and began to move closer, "That's the dumbest-"

"Alpha says stay!"

"Liam, I'm not dealing with this-"

"Alpha says sit!"

"I'm not a dog to give commands!"

"Well, I, um, am not giving commands, like you are a dog, or other pet." He slowly backed away as Theo approached.

"You haven't answered a single message since Sunday." The crack of weakness broke into Theo's words. He hadn't. Since that kiss, his self-imposed imprisonment kept him from replying. Fear, doubt, and uncertainty swirled in his mind.

He weakly replied, "Alpha says roll over?"

Theo nodded slowly and coldly remarked, "I see."

He dramatically pointed at the gathering, "Alpha says look!"

Theo shook his head and turned toward the crowd. That was the moment he needed. He ran. Theo called out to him again, but he wasn't ready to deal with whatever this thing was.

He brushed by Crystal as she chatted with Nolan on his way back to his car. Person after person called but the words couldn't reach him. The weight in his stomach pushed against him, growing as he moved further away from the party. He fired up his car and nearly peeled out of there. There would be questions during the next pack meeting.

He looked to his mirror, checking and rechecking, making sure the headlights of a certain truck weren't following him. He cleared the Beacon Hill sign and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd get his answer soon.

He made it several miles out of town before his senses came back to normal, the adrenaline wearing out, when he noticed the annoying ringing. His phone shook in the cup holder, blasting his ringtone time and time again. His eyes kept going back to it, the flash of the screen and the names popping up.

The anger scratched at the back of his mind, threatening to continue where his fear left off, but he grabbed the phone and held the power button. The ringing died and he dropped it back with a thud. We wouldn't need it for the next two days anyway.

Sun Valley, the next town over was so much larger than Beacon Hills. While Beacon Hills still maintained the county seat, Sun Valley was a beacon of its own with high rise buildings and a distinctly urban feel.

He weaved through the block sectioned roads, his mind elsewhere but his body instinctively knew how to reach Hayden's building.

His eyes shifted as he drove into the parking deck next to her building. He grabbed his duffel and walked through the empty darkness toward her building. Once he made it to the street level, he looked up the modern designed, concrete building. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked through the glass doors.

His hand shook as he held it up, just shy of her door. He took a deep breath, finally realizing that he felt like he was still running. Just before he made contact, the door opened. Hayden eyed him up before she smiled, the twinkle reaching her eyes, "It's been a while."

He nodded his head and she escorted him inside. He followed the motions, letting her push him towards the couch as her hand rested against his upper back.

Her hand guided him onto the soft, black faux leather couch and he dropped his duffel as he sank into it. He slumped forward, resting the weight of his body against his thighs as she curled her legs up onto the couch as she sat next to him. He took a deep breath before he began, "I don't know what's going on anymore."

Her light chuckle reached his ears, "What else is new?"

He huffed but the soft strokes of her fingertips against the back of his neck pulled away any anger or tension, "So how do we do this? Like go up and start right now?"

"No."

He turned his head and faced her. His eyes scanned her gentle smile, "But that's why I'm here, right?"

She tilted her head, "No. You're here because you have questions. But first, tell me what happened."

"N-nothing."

Her gentle glow faded, "So you always smell like you gripped your steering wheel for dear life the entire way from Beacon Hills?"

"No."

"Then tell me what happened."

He looked back to the floor and slumped lower, letting his fingertips run against his scalp, "There was a party. I forgot about the whole Alpha initiation party thing. Everything felt wrong. And then he spoke to me."

"What did Th- um he say?"

"He wanted to know why I was dodging him."

Her nails gently scratched the back of his head, "And? I know you were keeping this meeting a secret, but you didn't have to avoid everyone."

He closed his eyes, "I don't know. I don't think I trust myself."

"Why?"

He let his hands fall free and dangle, "Because everything I thought I knew is different. I thought I knew him; thought I knew myself. Nothings simple anymore."

A moment passed before she softly added, "That's part of life."

He slowly turned his head and reached for her hand with a small smile. Just as his fingers touched her hand, Hayden pulled back and coldly replied, "Don't even think about it Liam Dunbar."

He stumbled over his words, "Th-think about what? We were good together."

She raised a brow and pursed her lips before she replied, "We were comfortable. Why do you think we broke up?"

He scoffed, "You mean when you dumped me?"

Hayden rolled her eyes with a sigh, the fingers on the back of his head stilled, "Liam. I didn't dump you. We broke up because you needed time to figure out what you wanted."

He weakly pleaded, "I want you."

"Listen to your heart when you say that."

He slowly spoke the words once more. He heard the uptick clear as day as he tried to recite them with sincerity. "Okay. Maybe I don't know what I want."

"And that's fine. But we are through. I love you Liam, but we are not dragging each other through that again."

He slowly pulled his hand back. "When did you know?"

"Once things calmed down, it all fell into place. I was a constant for you. I became your easy choice. And Li, no one wants to be the reliable, easy choice."

He let out a drawn-out sigh, "Y-you're right. So why are you helping me?"

Her fingers began to scratch the back of his head, "The same reason I answer the phone when you call. The same reason we text. The same reason I still get pissed every time you say you're going to visit and then don't or when you disappear when I try to visit Beacon Hills."

He nibbled on his bottom lip as he inched his head back towards her, meeting her gaze, "Which is?"

She held back the chuckle of irritation and fondness, "Because for all the trouble you put me through, I still love you. But before your hand reaches back over, not like that."

He whispered back, "Love you too."

His head rolled back, and he stared at the harsh grey floors, "I think...I think..." He took a deep breath and pushed all the words out at once, "IthinkIlikeguys."

He waited for a response. Waited for her to say something. Just as his heart threatened to turn, she asked, "Is that the first time you've admitted that?"

The warmth moved to his cheeks, "Maybe?"

"That's a good start. Do you want to talk about that?"

He shook his head rapidly and she inquired, "Do you want to talk about a specific guy?"

He continued more forcefully. "Alright, do you want to talk about tomorrow?"

He leaned back and looked to her, "We're not doing it tonight?"

She shrugged, "I have a few possibilities for the third if you still want to do that."

The saliva began to fill his mouth at the thought and he slowly nodded his head. "Do you have any requests?"

"Can he be about my height or just a little taller. And built. Maybe have a bit of scruff?"

Her smile slowly grew, "I'll see if I can find someone to fit his description."

As Liam had come to learn, Hayden was right. They were comfortable together, falling into sync as they fixed dinner and took his things to her room. They ate together with all the smiles and laughter as if this was something perfectly normal. When he tried to curl up on the couch, she snagged his wrist, "Come to bed Liam."

"B-but it's your bed."

She flashed her eyes golden, "Don't even try that. With what we have planned, you should at least be relaxed sleeping in it tonight."

He relented into her hold and let her guide him to the bed. The mattress gave just enough for the fatigue to hit as he curled to one side. She rolled over and spooned him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"This feels comfortable, doesn't it?"

He inhaled, catching their scent, letting it calm his nerves. "Yeah. It does."

Hayden spent most of the day out getting things ready leaving him to pace the room. His eyes went back to the duffel and the item he needed to pick up. He began to pace her apartment, not really thinking about much besides how uncomfortable the steel frame and polished concrete steps were that led from the living room up to her bedroom.

Hayden mentioned it several times that she would understand if he was gone when she returned. That seemed like the easy answer. The one that would further hide his suspicions.

The sensation of Theo's hand pushing him against the tree.

The taste of his lips as they kissed.

The beautiful vulnerable side of the man that showed next to no one real emotion.

His cock began to stir, pushing against his underwear.

He looked down at the duffel and knelt to unzip it just as the door opened. "Liam, are you still here?"

"Would I be able to answer if I wasn't?"

Her laughter carried to the room as he heard her place some bags in the kitchen. "Did you get everything we need?"

"I already have that. I needed to pick up groceries otherwise it was going to be take out the rest of the weekend."

His eyes darted over her room. The innocuous wooden dressers. The sliding door closet. The firm metal bed frame.

His eyes widened as he grabbed the frame and tried to jostle it. It was far sturdier than he thought but the movement freed something as a metal clink came from the floor. He knelt and noticed the thick leather straps, affixed to the leg of the headboard. The tiny metal clasp gleaming from the floor.

Hayden stifled a laugh from the door, "Just now finding the restraints?"

He looked back to her, "Restraints?"

She shook her head, "Yeah. So, you don't bolt the moment things get a little intense."

"B-b-but what if I don't wan-"

She closed the distance and gently pulled him to stand, her eyes locked with his, "Liam. These restraints won't hold you if you really want to get free. They're only here to help you get past the butterflies."

He looked back to the restraint attached to the headboard and tried to swallow the nerves. Hayden stepped toward her closet and practically ordered. "Get naked."

Get naked?!?! He whipped his head and looked to her as she opened the closet and began shifting articles. "Get naked? I thought that maybe we'd talk or you'd, I don't know, strap me in first?"

Hayden turned back to him holding a shiny black top, with an easy smile, "Liam, if I strapped you in first, how would I take off your clothes? Unless you want me to rip them off?"

He scratched the back of his head, the warmth moving from his belly to his cheeks, "I guess you're right."

She grabbed two more articles before saying, "I'm going to get changed. Hopefully I hear back from him soon-"

"Theo."

Her smirk curled as her eyes lit up with mischief, "Alright, hopefully I hear back from Theo soon."

Her tone softened, "And Li, if you want to stop any time, just say so, okay?"

He nodded his head as she walked to her bathroom door. Inhale. Exhale. He was going to do this.

He looked back to the pillows and bedding. The white sheet and white pillowcases. It seemed so empty. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. A chill caught him, the air brushing across his chest, teasing his nipples. He shivered from the attention, almost like the AC was a part of the show. He tossed the shirt by his duffel and slipped his thumbs past the edges of his shorts and pulled them down. He kicked them away and stood there in his grey briefs.

His stomach curled and twisted in knots as his body heated up. He was doing this.

Hayden stepped out of the bathroom and remarked, "That goes for your underwear too."

He turned to her as he spoke, "Give me a moment, I'm-"

Any argument or fire in his tone died with his words. His eyes moved over her. The tight reflective black top, framing her chest, contrasting her fairer skin. The strips of studded material connecting it to the matching black panties. The faint squeak and give of the material as she dropped a sliver of black cloth on the pillows.

He stared. He could've bored holes into the walls with his gaze. His stomach flipped as the heat pooled in his gut and his face. He barely stumbled out the words as his cock grew, pushing and moving his boxer briefs, "H-H-How long have you had that? It-It looks good on you."

Hayden blushed with a giggle as she walked to the dresser and placed candles on it, "I've had it for a while now. I was hoping you'd help me pick one out the last time I invited you to come to the city."

He swallowed the dry lump from his desert of a throat, "I should've. That looks...Wow."

She stepped to him and lightly tapped his cheek with an open palm, "You haven't lost your gift with words."

He gasped, the slight sting from the insult and she added, running her fingertips up his chest, scratching under the forest of chest hair, "It's alright. You're still pretty."

"Pretty?!?"

Her grin grew, flashing just the slightest hint of fang, "Yeah, pretty. Now take off your underwear and lay on the bed."

He pulled at his underwear, snagging the elastic free and shimmying them to the floor. He stepped out of them and slowly moved to the center of the bed, taking a moment to roll to his back. He looked back to Hayden as she finished lighting the candles and he noticed the black metal ring with straps holding it to her waist. "What's that?"

He pointed at it quickly before pulling his arms back and hugging his chest. She looked down and smiled, "It's to make sure Theo is here one way or another. Don't worry, you left behind your favorite toy."

He sucked in his bottom lip, "You still have it?"

She rolled her eyes and approached the bed, "Yeah. _Someone_ never came back to pick it up."

He chuckled nervously as she placed the restraint on the bed and circled to the other side. "I-I'm really doing this..."

She placed the second restraint on the pillow, next to the blindfold, before climbing onto the bed. She pulled his arms from his chest and straddled him once they were free. She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, "You're really doing this. How are you feeling?"

He didn't know how he was feeling. The weight on his midsection felt awesome as his cock rubbed against the slick fabric covering her ass. "Um, good I guess."

"Good."

She grabbed his left wrist and guided it to the restraint, sliding it into the leather strap before cinching it. "If you feel you need, you can break the straps."

"Okay."

She added harshly, "But if you manage to break my bed, you're fixing it."

He shot back, "I'm not going to break your bed!"

She smirked, "What about your bed back in high school?"

He stuttered, trying to explain, "Well, y-you see, that was, um, different."

"Uh huh." She moved to his right wrist and secured it before resting back on her thighs, applying more pressure to his midsection. His swelling cock rubbed up the backside of her material, sending a shiver down his spine.

He pulled at the restraints and felt very little give. His arms were pulled tight from his chest and the anxious energy returned. "What if something happens?"

"I'm going to be right here."

"B-b-but what if something attacks while we're here? What if I get hurt?"

She pressed her fingertip to his lips, "Li, have I ever let you get hurt?"

He shook his head.

"Did I hurt you when I helped you figure out your toys?"

He shook his head again.

"Do you trust me now?"

He nodded.

"Good."

He closed his eyes as she leaned forward and he became aware of her chest pressing against his. He sucked in a breath before he muttered, "This feels good."

She chuckled and he felt the cloth fall over his eyes and her hands pull it snug and move to the back of his head. After a few moments, the pressure vanished. Almost on key, his sense of smell went into overdrive. The latex, the candles burning, Hayden's scent, his own arousal. These pulled at him and he instinctively struggled against the restraints, but they held him firm.

The weight shifted on the bed and in an instant, he felt like he was floating, the pressure on his midsection gone.

"Did you get what I asked for?"

He replied, "Y-yeah. In the side pocket of the duffel."

He heard the zipper and the movement of cloth before she caustically laughed, "You stole his jock?"

"Y-y-you said to get an article of clothing. Something that had his scent."

Her laughter tickled his ears, "I meant his shirt or something. You really went and stole his unwashed jockstrap."

"It wasn't even like that. I had to sneak into his dorm laundry room. Then I had to make a distraction and grab it. It's not like I had a lot of time."

"So, you grabbed the first thing?"

"Oh. NO! I grabbed a sock first but that was ripe. And then I put it back and found that."

"And you couldn't find a shirt he wore?"

"I-I-I didn't see any."

"Didn't see or didn't want to see?"

The heat from the blood to his face had to be practically melting the cloth over his eyes. "I-I-I just grabbed it, okay?"

She giggled and he felt her presence move closer just before the coarse material of his jock scratched across his nose. The effect was instantaneous. The scent of Theo flooded his synapses and his cock jumped to attention. A drop of pre landed on his stomach and the fluid brought a stark cooling to his heated skin.

He practically whined, "Will you stop making fun of me?"

Her nails scratched down his chest, barely clipping his nipple, pulling a small moan. "Never."

Her teasing tone shifted after her blunt nails scratched down his abs and disappeared, "I'm going to see if Theo is ready."

Her footfalls faded until he heard the door to her bedroom close. His chest twitched as he pulled against the restraints, not trying to get free but in a contest with his nerves for being so exposed. Her muffled voice carried through the walls, but his mind locked to the scent. Theo's jock, not far from his face, and the scent that clung to his nose.

His mouth watered at the thought. Theo was going to fuck him. It was going to happen.

The bedroom door opened, and Hayden began, "So. I just got off the phone with J-I mean Theo and It doesn't look like-"

The doorbell sounded twice, echoing through the apartment. With a sigh, Hayden said, "I'll be right back, okay?"

He nodded his head and felt the door close. His cock continued to twitch as he shifted his face and took another deep inhale of Theo's scent. The only scents he could read now were his own overwhelming arousal and the rich scent of Theo. Fuck.

The muffled voices barely reached his ears through the concrete walls, but he was able to make out Hayden's tone and someone else, a male voice. He strained to hear words but could only make out one. "Liam".

The man spoke his name. He rubbed his thighs together, pushing his erect cock forward in anticipation. Theo was there.

The door to the bedroom cracked open slowly. The air pressure shifted as the scents circulated within the room. He picked up Hayden's and another wave of Theo's scent washed over him. Through hushed whispers Hayden spoke to the man. He tried to pick out words, but he must've dove into the fantasy because the man's voice sounded like Theo's.

Hayden began calmly, "Liam, you know how we discussed a third?"

He eagerly lifted his head and tensed his chest as he struggled against the restraints. "Y-yeah."

She continued, "He's here-"

"Theo!"

She corrected herself, "_Theo_ is here. If you want to continue, I'll be right outside. Is that alright?"

He licked his lips and fought the shakes as he meagerly replied, "Please."

Hayden addressed the other man, "Alright, _Theo_. Take good care of him. If not..."

Liam heard the shift, the snip of claws as Hayden must've shifted and threatened this man. His cock bounced at the thought.

The door closed and the silence of the room was only broken by the heartbeats and breaths. He strained to listen as a stillness fell over them. Theo's heart was speeding up. Theo was just as nervous as he was. He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and pleaded, "Please."

The stillness broke, shifted to a new torture as the scratch of a zipper sounded. The rustle of cloth tightly moving against skin and the drop of a shirt on the floor. The shuffle of denim against tight thighs and his mind went back to Theo, the first time he kissed him.

Theo's strong hands holding him upright. The warmth of their bodies pressed against each other. The pressure of their thighs touching one another.

The heat of arousal pushed to his extremities.

He was so caught in his mind’s eye that he jolted when fingertips traced the outside of his ankles, moving up his calves. He sucked a breath and held it as Theo placed a tiny kiss on his ankle, then another a little higher.

This Theo teased him with tiny kisses, warm strong grasps as he teased his legs. He whimpered lightly, the blood rushing to his already tight groin.

Then Theo's tongue swiped the back of his knee and he reflexively tried to kick him. Those strong hands moved quickly, catching his foot as he giggled. "Fuck. That tickled."

Theo smugly chuckled and moved higher, gently placing his leg back on the bed.

He struggled against the restraints, tensing his body as the weight shifted on the bed. He craved to touch this Theo. Thick muscular thighs straddled his own as Theo nipped up his abs and chest. He tried to lift his hips, but Theo squeezed their legs tight to one another. Then Theo's hard cock brushed against his own needy member and he froze. The heat and friction silenced his fight.

Theo’s cock dragged over his own before sliding up his abs and seizing his lips.

His muffled whine died in Theo's mouth as their tongues met. The heat, the taste. This Theo was as close to the real one as any could be.

Theo pulled from the kiss and dragged his cheek down his face as he peppered more kisses. Theo slunk down his body and pressed the flat, moist warmth of his tongue down his neck. He couldn't fight the shivers as his abs tensed and released rapidly and he tilted his head, "Fuck, please."

Sharp points scratched along the tender skin of his neck, followed by those lips. FANGS!!! Theo had fangs! He whined into the attention, rutting his cock up against the warm hard body over him. Theo growled lowly, confirming his suspicions.

Theo leaned lower, shifting his body lower until his tongue swirled over his nipple and those fangs caught it. The electricity shot down his spine and he cried out, "Fuck! More!"

Theo's lips pressed against the teased tissue as he sucked before releasing it.

His breaths quivered, his cock throbbed, tears began to form behind his masked eyes as he craved more. He leaned his head over and inhaled deep from the jock.

The movement happened quickly. Theo growled as the jock was forcefully tossed from the bed. Liam whimpered, "But."

A clawed finger came to his lips, as a heavy, lust-stricken voice answered, "Shhh. Liam."

The moment his name came from those lips, laced with that desire, he bubbled a fresh stream of pre. It sounded as destroyed as he felt and so familiar. He had to be imagining it.

Theo snatched the back of his head and pulled him against the restraints until their lips clashed. Fangs hit fangs but he drank the passion, rubbing his tongue over Theo's fangs. When Theo released the kiss, the weakness fled his voice and he demanded, "More!"

Theo snorted and replied, "More?" Punctuating the question with a snarl.

He snarled back.

Those thick thighs scooted up his body as he felt the adjustment and the fresh wave of arousal smacked him. The salty drip from Theo's cock tapped his lips pushed that desire. He opened them, his tongue eagerly drinking the fluid from the head, the scent of Theo all he could process.

He suckled on it briefly, the swallowing down the splashes of fluid into Theo held the back of his head and plunged it deep. It hit the back of his throat and he gagged. Theo relented briefly, letting him catch his breath before pulling back and thrusting again.

Liam closed his lips around the thick, hot cock invading his mouth, letting his tongue stroke it as he sucked desperately.

He tried to shift his head, to meet the thrusts but Theo tightened the grip on his hair and held him in place to take it. He opened his throat, sucking and swallowing more of Theo's cock. The thick member began to harden and swell as he drank the near constant flow. He punctuated the sloppy slurps with tiny whines, egging on the other wolf.

He began a low growl as he inhaled through his nose, using his tongue to stroke Theo's head and tightening his lips. Theo met the rumbles with growls that quickly devolved into gasps and moans. He pulled against the restraints, trying to grab Theo with his claws but the metal frame only groaned from his strength.

Theo's thrusts grew in speed, while he sucked harder, vibrating the motions. The bucking of Theo's hips lost their rhythm and the claws that held his hair tightened their grip. Theo's cock flared in his mouth before plunging deep in his throat. Theo cried out and the heat passed over his lips and he fought back the cough as Theo dumped load after load down his throat. He slurped off the stiff cock, still oozing fluids as the tension to the back of his head disappeared and Theo pulled out of his mouth.

His mouth swam with the salty warm fluid and a few drops collected on his lips as he sucked the tip that left with an audible pop.

Before he could swallow the rest of the load left in his mouth, Theo grabbed his chin and lifted his head gently, licking his lips before pressing theirs together. Theo sucked his tongue and the residual into his own mouth, and they swirled it between them. He craved more as Theo sucked it into his mouth and swallowed just as he broke the kiss. Liam whimpered and the exhausted voice replied lowly, "We're not done."

A thumb rubbed across his lips and collected the frothy remains of the blow job on Liam's face. He tried to lean into the touch, but the hand was gone before he could move. The weight shifted and he felt that same slick, warmth rubbed against his neglected cock. He bit his lip to stifle the moan as Theo mixed the cum, saliva, and pre together and stroked his cock slowly. After three strokes, he bucked into Theo's hand and Theo snickered.

In an instant the weight shifted, and the hand was gone. Theo stepped off the bed and he whined from the absence. He pathetically lifted his hips, trying to rut into the air to get any friction. He was only rewarded with the low rumblings of Theo's laughter.

He whined, "Please Theo" and was rewarded with the sound of the cap of a bottle of lube. He tried to calm his nerves, inhaling slowly and exhaling, swimming in the overwhelming scent of Theo. He licked his lips to gather what little of the taste remained that didn't sit warmly in his stomach.

Theo sighed and moaned near the edge of the bed, teasing him just out of reach. "Theo!"

Sultry fingers coated in warming lube wrapped around his cock. He gasped and lifted into the attention as the weight returned to the bed. Those legs returned to his sides, the hand only moving from his cock as Theo adjusted but the weight was lower, Theo's cock nowhere near his face.

The hand stroked down his cock and held him firm at the base. The weight shifted back and within a moment, he felt the tip of his cock press up against firm flesh. He bucked his hips, riding his cock up between Theo's cheeks. Theo gasped when the head of his cock pushed the lubed ring and missed. "Easy!"

He chuckled nervously, "Sorry. You feel good."

He could imagine the smirk on Theo's face. They slid up the bed until his head rested against the metal frame. The cold zinged his scalp, but he didn't have long to think until Theo lowered himself again and pressed the tip of his cock against the tight ring of muscle.

Waves of pleasure crested as the tension grew and his head popped past the ring. He groaned through clenched teeth, "So tight."

Theo sighed and slowly lowered. The velvety flesh sucked and pulled his cock deeper, already churning the heat in his groin. Theo braced his claws against his chest and the tightness gripped his cock.

Inch by inch the muscles squeezed and milked his cock. Once he bottomed out, his gasped melted with Theo's whine. "Wait."

His hips twitched against the command, trying to thrust deeper but he held back.

Theo's hot pants blew against his chest, cooling the spots around where sharp claws pricked his pecs. Slowly, the muscles around his cock released and Theo lifted some only to drop back. The push and pull set of fireworks in his mind. Theo repeated the process a little faster, a little harder, a tiny whimper sliding from his lips. The eager tightness pushed him to thrust up and meet Theo's drop. Theo cried out in ecstasy, "Fuck!"

The rhythm grew as he pulled his heels closer and dug them into the bed to thrust harder and deeper. The bed bounced as their skin slapped against each other, his growled groans meeting Theo's mewls.

The force grew. his restraints pulled to their extremes as the tension twisted in his gut, the pleasure growing blinding without the fold.

Drops of sweat poured from Theo, sprinkling his face and chest as the claws dug deeper each time he snapped his hips. "So close."

The tiny words pushed him to thrust harder and faster. He heard Theo muffle his moans through his bit lip as his cock kept striking the ribbed spot within.

On one deep thrust, the metal bed snagged his blindfold and yanked it up. Too enraptured in the euphoria, he thrust deep as Theo pushed back. The blindfold pulled free and he opened his eyes.

He looked up at Theo's face, cheeks flushed, his thick hair stuck to his head from sweat. His lids closed, skin tight, the expression twisted in bliss. The line of his mouth red from biting his lip to hold back.

"Th-Theo?"

The fantasy man disappeared and now he was fucking Theo. His Theo.

He snapped his hips faster, harder, the eager desperate drive to chase his relief unstoppable. Theo dropped his head as he plundered harder, faster.

The tightness grew and Theo's voice shook, "Fuck!"

The ring popped as he pulled out and resisted as he slammed back into Theo. Each thrust grew harder as the tension in his cock grew, the pleasure blocking out everything but the drive to breed.

He couldn't resist any longer and thrust as deep as he could, the ring barely giving and quickly tightening like a vice around his bloated cock. All his muscles tensed at once as he locked with Theo and shot deep within. Like a trigger, Theo threw his head back and sprayed all over his furry chest before collapsing against him.

He kissed Theo's forehead and tried to pull free but found himself stuck within. Each movement had his muscles tensing as he continued to pour deep within.

The euphoria grew to be too much, and unconsciousness took him over.

He woke up to his cock slipping out as Theo rolled off him to stand. The same nervousness returned, "Theo wait!"

Theo's cold visage greeted him, and he flinched, "For what? Round 2 of your fantasy?"

His words broke as he stumbled over them, "It-it's not what you think. And you have every right to be mad. Just let me free so we can talk about it."

Theo hissed back, "You knotted me Liam! Or should I say you knotted me when you only thought it was me."

He yanked on the restraints and heard the leather begin to tear as Theo pulled on his pants. "Wait!"

Theo grabbed his shirt and shoes and moved toward the door.

The same desperation shot to his limbs and he snapped the left restraint as the metal rod gave on the right with an echoing snap.

He jumped to the door and made it just before Theo could grab the knob. He looked up to Theo, but Theo instantly looked away. "It's not what you think!"

Theo spat back, "What should I think?"

The door flew open and he looked to Hayden, whose eyes glowed the fiercest golden. "What the hell is going on?"

Theo snarked, "Liam finished his fantasy so I'm leaving."

Hayden pushed him back to the bed and shoved Theo against the wall. The snarl in her voice accented the words, "You didn't listen to a fucking thing I said, did you?"

He looked to Theo and then to Hayden, "What did you say?"

Hayden rolled her eyes and released Theo. She looked to them and pointed to the bed, "Sit down. Both of you!"

Theo began to complain but her growl ceased any argument as they moved to the foot of the bed and sat down.

She opened her mouth to begin and her eyes widened, "You broke my bed. After I told you not to. And the sheets."

Her eyes moved to his chest and then to Theo before she accused, "And you ruined my sheets. First, you are replacing those! And that goes for both of you."

Theo snorted, "This was your idea to fulfill his fantasy of fucking me."

Hayden added with a cut of her own, “And you joined in because you didn’t believe me when I said he was alright and had to see for yourself.”

Theo scoffed, “With Liam tied up, who wouldn’t want to experience that. But let’s not forget that Liam was here to fuck. Nothing more.”

Liam lowered his head and Hayden hissed, "Because you both suck at communicating, I'm going to give you a freebie. Liam was here because he was trying to figure out if he was attracted to men. Specifically, you."

Liam lowered his head further and added softly, "I-I-I wasn’t here just to fuck. Or be fucked. And I didn’t want to fuck you. I mean I did, I do, but I needed to know."

Theo reached over and lifted his head by cupping his chin, "Wait. You wanted to..."

He finished softly as Theo stared into his eyes, "Know if I'm attracted to men. If I'm gay."

Theo followed, "So, you don't want to just use me because you know I'm attracted to you?"

His eyes shot wide and tears began to gather, "NO! Oh my God! I wouldn't do that. I needed to know. So, I wouldn't keep leading you on. You know, if it couldn't happen."

The fight died in Theo's tone, "So that's why you avoided me."

He nodded weakly.

"And that's why you didn't want to stay at the party."

He nodded again. "It's easy for you, to be out, you know. You're Theo. You could do or be anything and everyone will just accept it. Or they don’t and you don’t care. It doesn’t change anything. Me? I'm supposed to be this alpha that knows himself through and through, like Scott. I’m supposed to be the one people go to, not the one that screws up. Not some dick tease messing up his own pack."

Theo took a deep breath before softly asking, "So you wanted that experience with me, because you want to be with me."

"YES!" He almost jumped from the word.

Theo’s voice quivered when he asked, “You knotted me when you knew it was me, right?”

Liam reached over and took his hand, “When the blindfold pulled free and I saw it was you, I couldn’t stop myself.” The heat pushed back to his cheeks.

Theo's grin slowly curled, "So why did you steal my jock?"

"Your scent."

Theo snorted, "I do have shirts."

Hayden laughed loudly, "That's what I said."

A silence began to fall, and Hayden turned to the door, "I'm going to give you two some alone time. And since my sister wants me to visit this weekend, you can borrow my apartment."

Her kindness evaporated as she added, "Which I expect to find clean with a fixed bed when I return."

In unison Theo joined him in replying, "Yes ma'am."

Hayden rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the room and closed the door.

He looked to Theo and stared into those impossible eyes, "Can I kiss you? For real and meaning every bit of it?"

Theo's smile bloomed as he leaned in. "Yes, Alpha."

Their lips brushed briefly before they tasted each other slowly. Liam's grin formed as they broke from the kiss and he added after licking his lips, "Alpha says stay with me the rest of the weekend."

Theo chuckled, "I can do that, Alpha."


End file.
